


RAVAGE: IS FILTHY

by testedcyberneticz



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crack, Humor, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz
Summary: Ravage doesn't like baths.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 47





	RAVAGE: IS FILTHY

The Nemesis. The current home for the Decepticons, a feared faction of merciless soldiers who were now stuck on Earth. Soldiers who caused total and mass destruction upon the organic life of Earth in and of itself. 

At least, that's what was _supposed_ to be the image Megatron was seeing as of now. 

What he was witnessing instead was one of the stupidest things in the entire Universe. 

"RAVAGE: RETURN." The sound of Soundwave's monotone, vocoded, voice managing to somehow sound angrier than _Starscream's_ , of all people, was one of the rarest sights one could hope to never see. This was only followed by a very, very, wet and soapy ravage running as fast as his legs could carry him. 

"What is going on-" Before Megatron could even finish his sentence, because of course today was not going to be his day, another sound was heard. Specifically, the sound of Soundwave kicking down a door that he was very sure was incredibly easy to open in the first place and definitely didn't need to be kicked down. His head immediately followed the noise. And there Soundwave stood. 

Covered in water, scratches, and soap. 

Holding a mop. 

"RAVAGE: RETURN NOW." The communications officer that was feared by many looked like what humans called "an angry housewife with six kids." Frankly, this was probably not far from the truth as of right now. His finger pointed toward the floor as he spoke, and his other hand held the giant mop like it was the last thing he was ever going to hold. Mere seconds later, he ran as fast as he could toward the direction Ravage had run off to. Megatron noted that Soundwave half slipped on the soap that was surrounding his feet. 

After thinking that maybe the chaos he witnessed was over, (like some kind of _fool_ , he guessed) Rumble and Frenzy ran out and over the now completely destroyed door. Of course, they too were covered in water and soap, but no scratches were seen at all. The warlord wondered if that was going to change soon. 

"GO GET 'IM BOSS!" 

"USE THAT MOP!" 

"MAKE HIM REGRET... REJECTING A BATH?" Frenzy seemed to not even understand what he was saying himself. Rumble immediately fell on his face after slipping on soap. He then lay there in a dejected fashion, resulting in Frenzy stopping his running and deciding to stand there and stare at Rumble. 

Ravage soon enough ran back into the room, jumping over Rumble's body in the process. This was predictably followed by Soundwave chasing after him, and running around Rumble instead of jumping over him. 

"RAVAGE: IS _FILTHY_." The blue mech eventually somehow managed to grab Ravage, only to lose hold of him, then grab Ravage again. Despite being clawed at, he proceeded to attempt petting his head. Attempt being a key word, as he walked back inside where this whole mess had started and over the destroyed door. 

"Are you dead?" Questioned Frenzy. 

"Yes." Said Rumble in a way only someone who was alive could. 


End file.
